Strike A New Chord
by leenza
Summary: Bree, a servant of Tlanth, has spent her whole life as a servant. Travelling to Athanarel with the Countess, she discovers something about herself and her past. Chapter 3 up! Please read and review! My story needs critique!!
1. Bree of Tlanth

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, it all belongs to Sherwood Smith.

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first try at a first person fic and at a Sherwood Smith fic. Review! And be nice, but be constructive too, I know I'm going to mess up some of the facts.

---- ~ * ~ ----

            I woke to the sound of incessant giggling. Immediately, I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut tighter and pulling the pillow over my head. The giggling grew louder and then I heard whispering, though I tried so very hard not to listen.

            "I think she's awake." That was Dera, the weaver's little girl. She'd attached herself to my side since she'd turned five and I'd saved her from some of the town bullies. 

            "Only one way to find out." And that was Leena, Dera's best friend. The two couldn't be more different and yet had been close for the whole course of their lives.

            Don't jump on me, don't jump on me, don't jump on me. My silent pleas went unanswered as both girls proceeded to throw themselves on top of me. "Oomph." The breath was knocked out of me, as it had been every morning for six years. 

            "Bree, are you up?" 

            "Guys, it's not even sunrise yet," I complained, rolling over and sitting up, putting an arm around each of them. 

            "Mother always says…" I reached out and clamped a hand over Leena's mouth, finishing the sentence for her. "It's better to get an early start than to finish late."

            Dera giggled, her green eyes sparkling at me. "Bree, th' Countess says there is to be formal breakfast this morning." 

            "Formal!" I groaned yet again. This was bad. It meant more work for me and the other servants. Usually my only job was to help the cooks prepare the food and then help out in the stables. Then, if anywhere else needed assistance, I'd be sent. However, for formal meals more servers were needed, which meant I'd be stuck in the castle for probably the whole morning. It would take me until past nightfall to catch up on all my work. 

            "Well, let's get moving. Go down to the market and get the bread for Marla." Marla was the head cook of the castle. The two girls obliged, calling goodbye as they hopped off the bed and ran out the door. 

            I flopped back down on the bed, expelling a long breath. If you haven't already guessed, my name is Bree. I'm a servant out here in the lovely place we call Tlanth. I'm actually supposed to be a direct maid of the Countess, but I've probably only spoken to her once a year. She sends me out to work for others, instead, like Marla and the Head Trainer down at the stables. I've gotten more free rein than any servant probably has in the history of Tlanth. In return for my work, I get free food, free board for myself and my horse, and a lot of free time, plus some pocket money. I have no last name, no past, no parents. 

            With an effort, I dragged myself out of bed. With my pocket money, I'd bought myself a pair of tan breeches in the market last week. I'd worn them every day since. Despite the fashion crime I was committing, they were simply easier to work in in the stables and ten times more comfortable than the silly skirts and gowns women were expected to wear. I'd never cared what anyone thought of me, what was a few stares from strangers on the streets? 

            I pulled the breeches on with a white shirt, tugging on a boot on my way out the door. Clomping down the stairs, I was soon outside, feasting my eyes upon the glorious sunrise peeking up over the hills. I couldn't help pausing to smile, closing my eyes and lifting up my chin to the glorious warmth. Someone came out the door behind me and I turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

            "See you at sword practice, Bree?" The sea-green gaze of Dera's older brother, Kinn, met my own. 

            I smiled slightly. Kinn was perhaps the most persistent of my suitors and yet the easiest to turn down somehow. I shook my head in answer. "Formal breakfast. Tell Pavel I'll be there tomorrow. You get another day off from losing to me." I grinned teasingly at him and he grinned back. 

            "Drat it. Guess I'll have to survive somehow." His voice contained a hint of flirtation and I immediately stiffened, my gaze lowering slightly. We exchanged some more pleasantries before I excused myself, heading towards the castle. The prickling on the back of my neck told me he was watching me walk away, as he did every morning. I sighed. Somehow I was going to have to prove to him that I was serious about being only friends. I pushed it off for another day, like I always did. Men. Who needed them?

            I lengthened my stride as I saw Nimaria, my best friend, waiting in front of the kitchen entrance. Aria is the only child of the Count and Countess and yet I have never felt closer to anyone in my entire life. She is exactly like her mother; the two of them are as close as the two of us are. Aria was horrified when she first saw me in my breeches, the two of us are even more different than Dera and Leena are. She likes clothes, face paint, parties. I like horses, open fields, being up in the hills under a cloudless night sky. She hates getting dirty, I don't think there's a way to get work done while staying clean. Possibly the only thing we agree on is that she should never, ever leave Tlanth and go to Court. The thought terrifies both of us, me because I would hate being separated from her and her because she hates meeting strangers. She has gone so far as to say she would bring me, but I have long given up dreaming of leaving behind my servile life. I am happy in Tlanth, why would I want to give that up?

            I jogged up to where she stood, my cheeks glowing from the brisk morning air. She smiled and began to open her mouth, but I spoke first. "Why the formal breakfast? And why weren't we told yesterday?"

            Aria looked excited and that just confused me. I stared at my best friend, taking in her brown curls and cocoa colored eyes. "Because the visitors arrived late last night! _I_ was only told when Mother came into my chambers this morning."

            "Who? Who's here?" I frowned, beginning to walk into the kitchen. She trailed at my heels, chattering endlessly.

            "Heralds from Athanarel! They came all the way from Relmana-City." She clapped her hands together with glee.

            I just stared at her. "_Aria._ For _what?_ Why are they here?" I was on the brink of exasperation.

            She stared back at me and then slowly her charming dimples began appearing as she started to laugh. "I guess I don't really know. But it's still exciting!" I shook my head, but I laughed too. Typical Aria. All excited and she doesn't even know what about. 

            "Well be sure to find out at breakfast," I teased, grinning playfully at her. She pretended to punch me before heading up the servants' stairway, saying she had to change into her formal gown. I rolled my eyes as she left, heading into the heated inner kitchen to begin helping Marla fix up the bread Dera and Leena had fetched. 

            I couldn't help feeling curious, too. The last time heralds had been out this far was to announce the birth of the Princess and that had been before I was born. Well, actually, they'd come to announce the death of Vidanric, the Old King, but that, too, had been a long while back, at least ten years ago.  

            The heralds were on my mind the whole time I was in the kitchen. It had to be something important. The trip from Remalna-City to Tlanth was not an easy one, which was why heralds rarely risked it. I would simply have to wait to ask Aria. 

---- ~ * ~ ----

What do you guys think? Meh? Or should I continue? And, pleeease review to fix any mistakes I made.


	2. Suddenly Not

Disclaimer: nothing's mine! 

In the last chapter, seems there was some confusion in the one part. Where Bree's talking about Aria and her mother, she's basically saying that Aria and her mother are as close as Bree and Aria are. Sorry bout that!

Whee!! Updating cause I got three reviews!!! That excites me! *big grin* umm but what's a Mary Sue? Hehe, kinda a newbie here at ff.net. Tell me quick, so I don't disappoint you, haha.

---- ~ * ~ ----

            I was soon sweating. It was _hot_ in that inner kitchen. We worked quickly; Countess Ranisia didn't like to be kept waiting once she was seated in the formal dining area. The bread must be served almost immediately, so that it was still warm. A while later, the breakfast would be brought out. 

            I wiped my face with my apron before I headed out the door. My chin was steady, as were my hands as I placed the two plates on the table. My eyes were not allowed to focus on anyone in particular, but out of the corner of my right one, I studied one of the heralds. He was young. And quiet, simply listening to what one of the other men was saying.

            "His Majesty, King Alaerec, and Her Ladyship, Meliara, both agree that it's time. King Alaraec has sent us out on royal decree."

            I caught the end of what the man said as I turned to leave. My forehead wrinkled, thinking hard. Meliara, the Old Queen, had long since ceased taking part in governing the country. Once King Vidanric had died, Prince Alaraec had been sworn in less than two years later. Princess Oria was living in Sartor, a rather talented mage, if rumors are true. And Princess Elestra went with her sister, a famous playwright over there. Some of her plays have gotten back to Athanarel and, again, if rumors be true, she, too, is talented. King Alaraec had married a Sartorian princess. They'd had one daughter, Princess Mabrie. 

            I frowned to myself. This must be important, if the Old Queen was taking part. My curiosity took hold of my senses and I debated guesses back and forth as I continued preparing the meal. 

            Aria winked at me when I placed her food in front of her, slipping a piece of paper into my apron. It was a practiced gesture; no one at the table noticed anything odd about it. My eyes stared carefully forward, my hands were at my sides as I left the room once more. 

            My job was done now, for the heralds seemed to have brought some servants with them and I felt guilty about complaining. Marla gave me leave and I took off my apron, hanging it on its peg beside the door. Strolling absently down the lane, I opened up Aria's note.

_Bree-_

_            Meet me at __midday__._

_                        -Aria_

            It was simple. I crumpled it up, dropping it in a waste basket I was passing. I had a while before I had to meet her. They would not finish their meal until a little before midday and then Aria would change before coming to find me.

            I headed to the stables, but there was nothing there for me either. I knew it was Dera's mother's day off, so I didn't bother heading down there. Instead, I headed down the barn aisle, grabbing my horse's bridle on the way. 

            "Morning, boy." Pride snorted at me, indignant until I produced his usual morning carrot. He's my pride and joy and so thusly named. I live for that horse. I bought him cheap off a traveling vendor who didn't know what he had. He's worth about ten times what I paid. 

            He'd been kept in last night, so I only needed to check his hooves for stones. Then, I bridled him and led him outside, mounting from the ground in a half-leap gesture that the head trainer had made me practice until I had it down perfectly. The colt settled into his long, swinging walk before I'd gotten my balance, as he always did. It was his way of telling me he was impatient to get going and so I'd never bothered to break him of the habit. No one rode him but me and I didn't mind the minor vices he'd picked up in his short lifetime. I actually wasn't sure whether he'd been properly broken before he'd come to me. So I was more lenient with him than I'd be with one of the Tlanth owned horses.

            I decided not to go up into the hills; we'd end up going too far in our explorations and losing track of time when Aria would be waiting. Sometimes Pride is the only companion I need. 

            Instead we went down to one of the open fields and had a good run. We hadn't been down there in a while and so Pride was fresh and full of spunk, pulling at the reins and giving me blisters that I'd curse him for later. Then again, it was my own fault for leaving my riding gloves in my room. 

            A young, half-broken colt has never been considered an acceptable mount for a lady or even any kind of woman and so I received quite a few stares as we rode through the market place. Pride is quite a horse to look at; he must have come from some noble family that breeds them. He's tall, long-legged, and muscular, with intelligent, wide-set eyes. Even the head trainer agrees that he's the finest horse to grace the Tlanth stables in quite some time and has encouraged me to enter the races, but I'm waiting for Pride to grow up some. I'm confident he'd win me some extra pocket money, but there's no need to tire him out with an excess of training when he's so young. 

            Pride pranced for the onlookers and I reined him in, hiding my smile as I met each person stare for stare. Finally we passed them and I could see Aria waiting for me at our usual meeting place, a large oak tree on the path from the castle to the marketplace.

            Pride lengthened his stride eagerly; Aria always had a carrot for him. When we reached her, I dismounted and as Pride chomped on his carrot, I fixed up the reins in a safety knot and left Pride standing there in the shade as we sat down with our backs against the trunk of the tree. 

            "Oh, Bree, it's horrible!" Aria exclaimed, her green eyes earnest. She reached out with one perfectly soft hand to hold my own callused palm.

            "What's horrible?" I inquired, arching a brow at her.

            "Great-Aunt Meliara! She's…terribly ill." Tears filled Aria's eyes and she looked down. Meliara had been out here to Tlanth only once, but I knew Aria had always looked up to her great-aunt. "The heralds say she won't make it to winter's start."

            "That _is horrible." I thought of the brown-haired queen I remembered from her visit so many years ago. She'd shown signs of aging, but her eyes had expressed only a youthful mischievousness. I hadn't known the end was so near for her. Of course, everyone here at Tlanth knows the story of her and her brother, Aria's grandfather, and their duel for the crown of Remalna. It was quite a tale, but I'm sure you know of it as well. _

            "When…when she didn't come out for Grandmother's funeral, Mother says she started to suspect. And then when Grandfather died…and she still didn't come…Mother says she was really suspicious. But now we know…" I reached out to hug Aria as she paused. The deaths had been so close together, leaving Ranisia with Aria and Tlanth to support, for her husband had fallen from a horse and died a month before Aria was born. It was a tragic story and anyone but Ranisia would have been shattered by the three hard losses, but if she'd broken down at all, it had been in private. Aria had rarely spoken of her grandparents, except to say once in a while that "Grandfather would have found it funny." 

            She hugged me back, but then continued speaking. "Mother is going to Athanarel. She cannot let Aunt Mel go without a goodbye."

            I sucked in a breath. "But what about you? You can't…"

            She interrupted me. "I'm not going. But you are."

            I started to laugh, pushing her away slightly. "Good one, Aria."

            She shook her head. "I'm serious. You're Mother's only maid right now, she's hiring more. You're to accompany her and then be servant to her once she arrives at Court."

            "But Aria…"

            She tried to force a smile. "I am to stay here. We can't leave Tlanth without a ruler, can we?" I tried to smile back and failed miserably. "Mother's advisers are going to help me. She says it's time I started to learn about being a Countess anyway, since it's not like she's going to have a son to replace me as the heir."

            This was where she broke down, really crying now. "I'm not ready, Bree. I don't want you to leave." I had never cried before. Not even when I fell off Pride and he accidentally kicked me in the back. Not even when I grabbed a pan out of the oven without a glove on and scorched my hand. Not even when I tripped going down the stairs and broke my arm. I had never cried before. But I confess my throat started choking up and feeling hoarse and my eyes started burning. 

            We parted eventually, a long while later. She headed back up the castle, but not before dropping another bombshell on me. We would be leaving in two days, maybe sooner if Ranisia could get all of her Court dresses packed fast enough. 

            It was starting to get dark. I had done nothing all day. And yet my whole life was being turned upside down.

            Pride and I walked a little ways down the lane, before I mounted up again. I urged him into a canter and soon we were thundering down a little used country lane. I had only the stars to light my way, but I knew exactly where I was. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, the paths and rivers and trees intricately woven like the pale scars I bear with a roguish pride, both the paths and the scars faded from age. 

            A familiar sound caught my attention and Pride's ears pricked up; he slowed to a collected canter as we came around a bend in the trail. Reed pipes filled the air and I closed my eyes, smiling peacefully as the music gave my soul a gentle massage. The Hill Folk were out, seeming to know I needed calming reassurance tonight.

            I didn't see them, but I heard them and felt their presence as Pride and I traveled through their hills. It was finally time to turn back and I immediately felt despair. Why couldn't Pride and I just disappear out here and live among the Folk that I understand so much more than my own kind? _Because you would ruin Aria's life, you dolt_, I thought ashamedly. I couldn't stand to disappoint her and I couldn't stand to make her sad, not when she'd had so much sadness in her lifetime already. 

            All the same, how was I ever going to survive outside of Tlanth? This was the place I'd lived my whole life, the place I loved with a fierce passion. How was I going to be able to leave? How?

            The questions tortured me as I slowed Pride to a walk, seeing the castle in the distance, torches glowing like a bright beacon. I hung my head, letting Pride take us home.

            How?

---- ~ * ~ ----

Well, I dunno. If I knew what a Mary Sue was, I could judge whether my idea is okay or not, haha. 

I kind of like Bree. Aria's kind of the nicer of the two, and a whiner, yeah. And then Bree is more bold. 

Tell me if you like it by reviewing! And then you'll get another chapter and we'll all be happy! Yay!


	3. On the Road

Disclaimer: nothing's mine!

*takes her Vidanric dolly out of her back pocket and huggles him* he's very happy where he is, everybody, stop crying! *grin*

Anyway, I'm not really sure if this story is going where most of you seem to think it is or seem to want it to go. That worries me, I don't want you to hate it! *cries and hides* Here goes!

Oh and yeah it's two generations after Danric and Mel. Nimaria is Bran and Nee's granddaughter, the daughter of Ranisia or "Kitten."  And Mel and Danric had Alaerec, Oria, and Elestra, and Alaerec had Mabrie. Bran, Nee, and Danric are no longer with us, unfortunately. Hmm, everyone else you'll learn about later I guess. I was going to do the generation after Mel n them all, then they could play a bigger role, but Sherwood Smith already has that generation all planned out and I wanted to make up my own characters. 

---- ~ * ~ -----

            It was with a heavy heart that I packed up my oh-so-few belongings and helped the other servants load everything into the carriage we were taking. I was being allowed to take Pride, that was the one thing keeping me going. Once we were closer to the city, Pride would be hitched to the carriage to put on a show for the parade of onlookers that were sure to be there. I would then switch places with the herald that was going along with Countess Ranisia and the other maids in the carriage.

            I was slightly worried. Pride had never been hitched before and I doubted he'd like it. And I'd been a witness countless times when he'd decided he didn't like something. Hopefully everything would be okay and Pride would be too distracted by his surroundings to cause a fuss. 

            I suppose the brave face I put on was to hide how terrified I was. Eavesdropping on the heralds hadn't exactly helped, either, instead lowering my confidence to an all time low. 

            "One of the servants is riding with us."

            "I didn't know the Countess was bringing stable hands."

            "She's not."

            "One of the maids?"

            "Yep."

            "I don't believe you."

            "She's riding that big chestnut you were admiring yesterday."

            "Like one of the maids could handle that colt. I'll believe it when I see it."

            All four of the heralds had had a good laugh at my expense and I tiptoed away quietly, full of apprehension about the trip.

            It was hard to say goodbye to Aria. My throat choked up like it did the day before as I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. I knew there was a good chance I might never see her again, servants who are not important to a noble often change households frequently when at Court and Countess Ranisia barely knew my name, despite the fact that her daughter and I had been like sisters for the course of our lives.

            "Promise to write." Her voice trembled from the effort of trying to be strong. "I want to know all about Court, I'm going to need to go someday to take my oath as Countess."

            I had forgotten. Newly reminded, I wished she were going with us instead of Ranisia. I immediately felt guilty, for the reason for our trip was not a happy one and I shouldn't have such ungrateful thoughts. Most of the other servants would give anything to be in my place. And yet I wanted nothing more than to be riding free and swift as the wind along the mountain trails. 

            And of course, we had to hug for the last time and I stared forlornly over my shoulder at her waving goodbye from the top of the hill where we'd spent so much time as young girls. And then I forced my eyes forward, forced my morale upwards, forced my mind elsewhere. I had to think of anything but the life I was leaving behind. 

            Pride was confused. He wasn't used to being on a ride with so many other horses and the carriage's rattling wheels were spooking him, as was the contraption's design; things that I supposed were fashionable in the city decorated the exterior of the vehicle. He listened to my gentle, familiar hands because after the three years I'd had him, he trusted me completely, but the constant flicking of his ears alerted me to how distressed he was. The farther we got from home, the more confused he got; we'd never been out so far. I felt horrible and clung to the hope that he'd let his trust of me win over so that he would calm down. 

            I noticed the heralds watching me from time to time and the feel of their eyes on me was unsettling. They were silent and I got the vibe that it was because of me, they hadn't seemed such like such a quiet group at breakfast. That made me even more uncomfortable, their comments from the day before still stinging, and so I stayed silent too, having never been good in social situations. You needed Aria if you wanted to make conversation. That thought just saddened me more as it brought my thoughts back around to home.  

            The silent trip was unmarked until the fifth day, when we encountered a herd of deer. Pride paused for a few seconds, triangular auditives swiveling to upright swiftly. I let him look, I knew he wasn't scared; he'd seen plenty of deer up in the hills and they fascinated him. Unfortunately, one of the heralds' horses didn't think so. The fleet-footed bay took off before his rider could react, briefly spooking the carriage horses. The carriage swerved and the other three horses struggled to get their heads, but the remaining heralds had been alerted by the panicked charge of the bolting horse. 

            At home, Pride would have taken this as an excuse to raise a fuss, but he felt only disdain for these poorly trained beasts and was eager for a chance to show off his manners. I stared after the racing horse that was becoming smaller in the distance and weighed my options, seeing how the herald was in danger of becoming unseated.

            One of the heralds had done an emergency dismount and was trying to calm his horse. He yelled to the other two men, his face angry. "Go after the daydreamer before he falls off!"

            But it wasn't them that took off after the herald in peril. I leaned low over Pride's neck, giving him full rein and a one word command. "Go!" He didn't need any other encouragement, not even a tap of my heels. Leaping forward into a full-flung gallop, he charged down the road after the fleeing bay. 

            As I said before, Pride was fast. He was the perfect mount; all speed, strength, and stamina compacted into a lean style of running. The trees flashed by in a green blur as his slender forelegs snapped out in front of him; literally eating up the ground between him and the horse I was asking him to catch. The wind whistled in my ears, but still I urged Pride on, my fists scrubbing along his sleek neck and grabbing at his mane. This was pure freedom, no time to think, just quick action. 

            The herald had had a good head start, but Pride was catching up swiftly. I took the reins in one hand, struggling to maintain my balance in the odd racing crouch I was trying to ride in with such long stirrups. Pride's nose drew even with the bay's flank and I called out more encouragement to him. 

            He switched leads in a single bound, somehow finding more after all I'd asked of him and charging forward once again, nearly passing the other horse until I gave the reins a gentle pull. He fought me briefly, I'd awakened in him a competitiveness that would not be defeated, but his training and manners won out. He stayed at that speed, increasing it slightly when the other horse tried to surge pass again. 

            I reached for the reins and missed. The herald was trying to pull the horse up, but he was nearly falling off and the bay had taken the bit in its teeth, so it was up to me. I gave Pride's left rein a tug, he swerved closer obediently. This time I snatched up the bay's right rein, giving it a firm jerk. The horse's head was forced my way and it was either slow down or charge into Pride. He opted for the second choice and I sat back, slowing Pride down with my seat and voice. 

            And so it was that I proved myself to the heralds. In some ways, I felt like they represented the Court and that I had made my first dent in actually arriving. Whatever had happened, the rest of the trip was much more pleasant.

            The heralds were in awe of me at first. They'd never seen a horse that fast or a maid that could ride so well. Added to that was the sword they'd seen me pack and the daggers they'd noticed concealed in my boot. Little did they know about the other weapons I kept quiet about that were hidden on my body. I think they started having thoughts among themselves about my maybe being a secret guard against assassins for the Countess. That made me laugh. 

            Of course, they realized I was only human that night when there was dancing at the inn we stopped at and I stepped on all their toes, tripping my way around the dance floor. And two days later, when Pride was fully recovered and threw in an unexpected buck, perhaps feeling feisty and confident about 'beating' the other horse, I was thrown up on his neck and nearly lost my seat. They saw that I was not perfect.

            But I think the main part of their respect for me came from how well I took care of Pride. For me he came first, then the Countess, and then I took care of myself. They saw how I stuck to my duty and how I did have some bad qualities. Like when I lost my temper at a stable hand who almost fed Pride moldy hay. The last thing I needed on that trip was for Pride to colic. 

            I wrapped his legs tightly that night; I was worried the run on the road had caused him to injure himself. I couldn't feel any heat or swelling, but you never could be sure. The next day he proved to be sound, walking strongly on all four legs and not showing any signs of pain, but I refused to ride faster than a walk for that day and the next day. No one dared to complain; for all they knew the herald could have fell and broke his neck if it weren't for Pride and I. 

            After that we set a swifter pace, though the carriage slowed us down. When we were a day's ride from the city, we hitched Pride to the carriage. The driver listened to my instructions; Pride didn't like a harsh hand nor did he like the whip. All he needed was a voice command. I took my place in the carriage and prayed for Pride's obedience. 

            And so it was that I got my first look of Remalna-City from the window of a carriage. 

---- ~ * ~ ----

Kinda a cliffhanger for ya, though not much of one. I know this chapter was boring, I can't help it! I had no inspiration whatsoever for what should have happened on the trip, sowrys! I promise, next one will be better!

Anyway, review review review! I love getting them, so if you want another chapter, send em!!

The next chapter might be my last update for a while, prewarning. I've got a horse show this weekend, plus my cousin's graduation and graduation party, and then we leave for Florida after a busy next week too. PLUS HARRY POTTER!!! Whoo!!! So yeah, just a little prewarning!

Linds


End file.
